Taming the Tyrant (Daisy x Dark Pit SSBU)
by hollowmagic
Summary: Daisy joins the roster as an echo fighter. She meets one peculiar angel that seems to have a huge misunderstanding. But that doesn't stop her from making him her next victim! (Daisy x Dark Pit)
1. Chapter 1

"Wow!"

"Ahaha," tittered the girly pink princess. Next to her stood her cousin, princess of Sarasaland, Daisy. Her bright orange and yellow dress contrasted heavily from the blonde, but with that spark of a green flower gem on her chest, it brought it all back into a master piece. Her earrings dangled and swayed with her movements, her coconut brown hair bouncing at the ends.

Her stature was the same as Peach—Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom—but shorter than Rosalina—protector, ruler, and mother of the cosmos, lumas, outer space.

Daisy stared out at the sea of fighters, hands sassily placed on her hips with a big smile on her face. "This is great! I never knew it was so...uh..."

"Expansive?"

"Yes! Expansive, that's the word! So many people! There's a hell of a roster!"

"Yes," Peach said. "It's grown quite a bit, hasn't it?" She too gazed out at everyone. Her friends. Luigi, Palutena, Link, Rosalina, Chrom, Zelda...they were all dear to her. And now, she's finally able to add the name "Daisy" to her list of favorites.

"I'm so glad you're here, Daisy. Though, it is too bad you're entitled as an echo fighter."

Daisy shrugged, smiling wider. "You know what? I don't care. As long as I'm here, I'm happy. You're here, Rosie's here, and all these weirdos are here! What else do I need? Move set, pfff!"

She simply nodded understandingly. Peach was glad Daisy didn't put up much of a fight like Corrin did with her having the same name as the male one. Robin fought with her, saying how she wasn't complaining about her name with the male Robin. Somehow the argument turned over to Lucina complaining about her lack of uniqueness to her moves. Then things got ugly when Corrin mentioned that none of the three Links ever complained, resulting in Robin retorting about how those three didn't even talk to begin with.

Peach pointed out the names of each fighter she laid eyes on. However, Daisy wasn't paying attention. Her eyes caught the sight of a lone fighter—an angel, to be exact. Dressed in black with noir hair. She lifted an eyebrow at his appearance. He was sitting in the corner, staring at...the crowd. Just watching. Not even blinking. Next to him was a blue-haired female, who, despite her gender, reminded Daisy of someone else.

She excused herself from Peach's presence, an eerie smirk growing across her face. Her legs took her to the corner that the two stood at, and stopped a few feet away from the dark angel.

"Hello there!"

The blue-haired girl turned. "Oh, hi...!" She eagerly moved herself in front of the angel, meeting Daisy face-to-face. "Y-You're one of the new people, right? Daisy, was it? Right? Am I right?"

"All true! All true and no gloom!" Daisy held her arms out and spun around. "Good to meet ya, friend!"

"I'm Lucina, good to meet you. O-Oh, um, this is..." she moved to the side and introduced the angel. "...Dark Pit, but we call him Pittoo."

"No," his gaze instantly shot up, "You don't call me that, alright?"

Instead, Daisy scrunched up her face. "Whuzzat? Pittoo? What kinda name is that?"

"It's not my name!"

Lucina snubbed the angel. "Y'see, there's this angel named Pit, something about a dark mirror, yadda yadda yadda...here's Pittoo."

"Dark Pit!"

"Pittoo!" Daisy concluded.

"No!"

"Good to meet ya!" Her hand extended to shake Dark Pit's, but he huffed and swatted it away, giving her a rather harsh high-five by accident. "Moody, huh?"

Lucina's expression turned to worry. She pushed Daisy back a little, keeping distance from her and the angel. "U-Um, look...he's not really having the best of his days...he's really upset about something at the moment, so I don't think it'd be best to...I dunno...act all cheery around him? He hates that for sure, that's a fact..."

"Why?"

"Uh, because..." she sputtered, "he's not one for...smiles."

A spark went off in Daisy's eyes as she peered back over at the seemingly-miserable angel. His look of hatred was aiming directly at someone in the crowd, she just didn't know who.

She nodded. "Uh-huh, okay. Not one for smiles, gotcha."

Lucina grinned. "Glad you understand. Us echo fighters are somewhat looked down upon...he hates being called a "clone." So...be careful with that word. Uh, anyway, I've got to meet with the others. I...I heard Chrom was here...I'll be back, I just need to find..." she trailed off, not even finishing her sentence when she hastily pushed through the crowd, disappearing into it.

Then Daisy swiftly turned back to the angel. Upset? What could he be upset about? Maybe it was because she called him the name he clearly didn't want to be called? She heard him, she was just teasing. Maybe he didn't get it?

She marched back over to the couch and looked down at him. She knew he could see her. He didn't look at her, though. Just kept staring ahead. So, she kept staring down. His mouth twinged, slightly.

She kept her gaze on him. Staring at his hair, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere, the knowledge of him knowing she was there made her laugh internally. She purposely made him anxious, now tapping his foot impatiently. He looked to the side to avoid any suspicion. So, her head inched closer.

Nothing but stares and pure silence.

At long last, he finally couldn't stand it any longer. "Ah, what?! What do you want?! For god's sake, _what?!_ " His voice was loud and hoarse like he fighting back tears of some sort.

Her smile widened even further. "Hi! I'm Daisy. So you're an echo fighter, huh. Lucina seems nice, I'm nice, and you seem pretty—"

"Be quiet," he groaned, leaning forward on his knees. "Please, just...shut up for a second, god..."

And so Daisy went silent. She kept a straight face as she awaited the moment she was allowed to talk. As a result, she ended up standing there for quiet some time. Eventually Dark Pit warily looked back up at the spunky girl.

"Could you leave?"

Heart-struck. Something told her to leave him alone from now on, but...she wanted to keep things interesting. She ignored his request and plopped onto the couch, right next to him. He recoiled and quickly scooted to the far end of the seat, a look of disgust coming across his face whilst Daisy smiled warmly.

"I'll sit here."

"No, go away," Dark Pit said.

"Mmm, nah. I like you. You've got the kind of, rebellious spark, y'know?"

"You're gross," he spat back, getting a little agitated.

"And you're cute!"

Oh, _that_ certainly shut him up. He flushed brightly and stared at the girl intently, her eyes staring cheerfully back at him. Tentatively, he slowly went back to how he was before, staring out at the crowd as he lost himself in his thoughts. Although, his legs seemed to be a bit shaky. Daisy kept on staring at him, even leaning forward to try and catch his glimpse. He turned away again.

From across the room, Palutena and Bayonetta were watching the two in action. Palutena, the goddess of light, was smiling that gracious grin of hers. Bayonetta, an umbra witch, merely sat crossed-legged as she inspected Daisy's actions.

"You know," the witch began. "That girl isn't half-bad when it comes to this sort of stuff."

Palutena lifted a brow and side-eyed the angel hunter. "What stuff?"

"Oh," she chuckled, "You'll see."

Coming back to Daisy and Pitto—erm, Dark Pit...Daisy flickered her attention to the angel's vulnerable hand resting on his knee. An idea sparked in her head and she eagerly leaped forward and took hold of the hand.

Dark Pit flinched and looked back at the girl, getting that stupid smile of hers as his greeting. His eyes moved down to his hand and tried to pull it out of her grasp. But she had a strong grip and wouldn't let go no matter what.

"So," Daisy said. "Your name is Dark Pit?"

He couldn't speak. He wanted to move away.

"It's a cool name, actually. I like it. No wonder I feel like I've seen you before. Hah!"

"Haaaa," he sputtered as he once again attempted to get his hand free. Daisy wouldn't budge. Then he stood up and began walking away, only to be pulled back by her.

"Don't go!" she exclaimed, purposefully pulling him back to her harshly. He fell forward and into her arms as they wrapped around him. He emitted a loud gasp as he felt the girl's arms around his body. Heat took over his face, half of hatred and the other with embarrassment, being forced to listen to her giggling in his ear.

Palutena gaped.

"That stuff," Bayonetta said.

They watched Daisy march out into the crowd with Dark Pit's hand in her own and shouting out words that everyone could hear. "Hey!" she began as Dark Pit tried pulling away again before anyone could see him like this. Yet it was too late and the ones he knew most—Pit, Lucina, Samus, Marth and Link—were looking in their direction.

"My name is Daisy! I'm super excited to be here with you guys! I can't wait to make friends with you all, and plus, Dark Pit is too!"

Everyone turned their attention to the blushing angel. He cursed the princess under his breath. Her head turned to him.

"Aren't you, Dark Pit?"

...

"Uh...y-yes...?"

"Fantastic!" she yelled and hugged him again. "Let's go outside! I have some fun stuff we could do! Hey, Pac-man! Bring your fire hydrant, we got some business to do!"

"Wait!"

Dark Pit didn't have time to retaliate, and Daisy dragged him out of the room, leaving everyone in awe as Pac-man went rushing after them. Dark Pit's interacting...with a girl? And she's not freaked out in the slightest?

"Remarkable," Samus complimented.

"...Wow," said Palutena, astonished.

"And that," Bayonetta said. "Is how you tame a tyrant."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Pit groaned. He didn't find any of this the least bit interesting. But Daisy, boy, she was cheering Pac-man on like it was her team's soccer championship. Pac-man struggled to balance on his fire hydrant with fruit on his head. The fruit was oddly pixelated, not having any round curves. Just a flat 8-bit object. A total of four fruits and a key balanced on top of each other.

Pac-man was struggling. He was losing his footing every time the fire hydrant spat out of water from the sides, and to make it worse, sometimes a little bit would shoot out the top, making him wobble and try to regain his concentration.

"Just another twenty-five seconds!" Daisy said.

Lucas, Isabelle, Rosalina, and Richter were the spectators. Isabelle would often look at Lucas and speak in her "animalese", or at least what the others call it. But he didn't understand what she was saying. So he'd just nod every time she said something.

Rosalina and Richter merely sat and enjoyed the show, occasionally chuckling at Pac-man's attempts.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit was stuck. He was basically forced to watch this happen, mostly because his hand was being held by Daisy's hand. And whenever he'd get it free, she'd snatch it right back, so he doesn't even try anymore. The thing that really got to him was when he'd look over at the spectators and see Richter smirking at him and nod at their locked hands. Even worse, Lucas would subtly mouth a phrase that no one but the angel saw. It made him flush harder and keep his eyes away from those two.

It also made him angry.

Really, really angry.

"Good job!" she yelled. Pac-man collapsed to the floor as everything that was balancing on him toppled off and bounced off the floor. Rosalina, Luma, and Isabelle clapped for his efforts. Dark Pit's hand moved with Daisy's, being raised and lowered against his will.

Then she turned to him with a smile. "Wasn't that great, Dark Pit?!"

He scowled at her.

"Wasn't that great, Dark Pit?!"

"Yes," he flatly said.

"It really was! That's impressive, I could never do that! Dark Pit, could you?!"

"Aw, just shut up..."

"Hey." Her voice got serious. "This is a big moment for Pac-man, look at em—" she pointed Pac-man's sore body. "—he succeeded in the balancing act!"

"—That you basically forced him to do," Dark Pit added.

Daisy giggled childishly as she yanked Dark Pit toward her. He landed in her open arms and was basically suffocated. "Ahahaha!" Silently gasping for air, his eyes found themselves looking over at Luma floating next to Rosalina. It was giggling to itself as it took Rosalina's crown and wand—which she allowed to happen—and began inserting the wand through the crown's hole.

He suddenly flailed and freed himself, accidentally hitting Daisy on the shoulder. "Ow," she hissed. Yet her grip was tight on Dark Pit's hand.

"U-Uhm," he stuttered as she began pressing her free hand on her shoulder. "A-Are...you—are you all..." She looked at him with clueless and hurt eyes. "Ah, jeez...you're, umm, you're fine, right?"

...

"Hey," he said when she simply looked down without an answer. "Are you alright or not?"

"Yep!" She perked up and dusted off her shoulder and gave that wide smile again. "All you had to do was ask me, and look! I'm all better!"

"What the..."

"Nothing! Haha! Anyway, look," she pointed at the sun peeking over a distant hill, "it's getting dark. We all should go back inside. There's battles starting tomorrow morning, that means we all need lots and lots of sleep!"

"I don't have any idea how you're going to sleep with all this energy," Rosalina said as she took back her crown and wand. "It's astonished me many times."

Daisy clicked her tongue and made a finger gun at the space princess. "Oh, you'll be surprised tonight!"

"Indeed I will."

Dark Pit groaned. Lucas, Isabelle, Rosalina, and Richter followed the princess and dark angel back inside. Red was helping Marth with his English studies. He looked up at the group who just entered and sprang up, stopping Daisy and Dark Pit.

Daisy paused momentarily when Marth began to look as if he was trying to say something. Then he spat out a jumble of words mixed with Japanese and English.

"Konn— _ahem_ —H...H-Hello...my...Marth toiimas—ie, ie...eh...name...Marth...?"

"What?" Daisy said, clearly confused. Isabelle tilted her head and Dark Pit lifted an eyebrow.

Red sighed. "He's trying to talk in English. He said his name is Marth. Daisy, Marth, Marth, Daisy-des," he said in a Japanese accent, "Daisy-san wa eigo o hanasu."

Marth nodded.

"What did you say?"

"I told him you spoke English. He's been trying to learn more of it so he can understand you guys without having Palutena translate for him."

Dark Pit looked around, not paying attention to any of this. Once he heard Palutena, though, his attention was automatically caught by Red.

"Well, hajimemashitae, Marth! That means nice to meet you! We're all going to bed now, we gotta get up early."

"Oh, yeah," Red realized, "I forgot about that. Do you know who's fighting?"

"Dunno," Daisy said, then turned her head over to Dark Pit, he warily stepped back, already have gotten a taste of her antics. "But I hope it'll be me! Dark Pit, aren't you excited?"

"...sure...?"

Red stares at Dark Pit's hand that was locked with Daisy's. He smiled at the agitated angel.

"Well, goodnight!"

"G'night..."

Daisy led Dark Pit through the halls. She was given a tour a month prior, and somehow, she's already remembered where all the rooms are. She remembered the basement, the cafeteria, the battlegrounds, the training room, the medical office, the exerrcise room, and more. She even remembered where Dark Pit's room was. So, she took him straight to it.

Dark Pit felt a huge relief when the girl finally let go of him, wiping his warm hand off on his chiton. However, Daisy stood in front of the door. "Can you leave now?" he asked.

"Well," she said, ignoring him. "Looks like I'll see you tomorrow. Early battles, huh? Must be tiring."

"Not really. Now move."

"Oh come on, they're probably a challenge one way or another!"

"No—uh, yeah, they are, now go away, please."

Daisy smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Please? Look at you, having manners! I'm proud!"

"I wanna go to bed."

"Hey, Pittoo."

"Wha—hey, that's not my name!"

"Surprise attack!"

She lunged forward and tickled Dark Pit on the stomach with one hand and shoved her fingers into the side of his neck with the other. He sucked in his gut as she tickled him and bent his neck into her hand as she moved it, laughing along with him.

"Ah! Ahaha! Stop! Hahahaha! Stop it! Get awaaahahaha!"

"Heeheehee!"

Down the hall, Peach was smiling at the two. She muttered to herself, "Looks like she's got another one on her hands."

Down the opposite end of the hall, Bayonetta and Link watched Dark Pit closely. Never have they once had ever seen him smile. Now was their chance.

"Hahaha! Stop! Ahhhh! _STOP IT!"_

He shoved the girl away from him. She slammed against the door, and after a few moments of shock, the angel grabbed her shoulders and manually shoved her to the side. He entered his room and slammed the door behind him, hard enough to make the floor jump.

Link and Bayonetta frowned. Peach stared at Daisy with worry.

Daisy glanced down at the floor. Then she knocked on the door twice. "Goodnight, Dark Pit!" she said in her happy tone.

She met with Peach down the hall. Peach was...well, astonished, to say the least. "You're not even phased by that? He put his hands on you out of anger."

"Yeah, well, that's expected from a guy like him."

"Daisy, he hurt you, that's serious."

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, he's still getting used to it."

Peach turned her face to Daisy as they turned a corner. "Getting used to what?"

"You'll see."

Something inside her said that whatever Daisy was preparing the angel for, it wasn't worth knowing. In fact, it told her it was frightening. Anyway, they walked a ways down more before something else entered the pink princess's mind.

"Daisy," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed that you refer to him as 'Dark Pit' rather than 'Pittoo' like the rest of us. Why is that?"

The spunky princess gave it some thought, and a few seconds later she had her answer. "He said that was his name, and he doesn't like being called Pittoo, so I thought I'd respect him that way."

"...I see. That's nice of you. And, uh, may I ask...why are you even doing this to him?"

"Doing what to him?"

"...Holding his hand, smiling, ...tickling him...?"

Daisy paused.

...

...

"Lucina said he wasn't one for smiles. So, I'm going to make him smile. Genuinely. Like, a real smile that he means, one that isn't forced. I'm going to tame him."

Peach stared at her cousin in awe. ...Was that even a good idea? To try and...manipulate? Is that the correct word? Is she trying to manipulate Dark Pit into smiling? She didn't want to think that, but...she made it sound so...caring.

"Oh, here's my room! Goodnight Peach!"

"...Goodnight."

Daisy disappeared into her room.

...

...

...

Peach smiled as she continued to her room. "She's taming the tyrant, all right..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, welcome...welcome...welcome...? Welcome...what the heck?"

Samus and R.O.B had tickets piled into her hands as characters flooded into the Smash Stadium. They got their seats and sat down next to each other, each categorized by what game or series they come from.

Currently, numerous incarnations of Link and Zelda dumped their tickets into Samus's and R.O.B's arms and continued on. She had lost count on exactly how many there were, getting dizzy at the sight of just green.

Then, one stopped in front of her. "Oh," she stuttered, "U-Um...hello...Link...?"

This Link has pale skin and white hair. His eyes were like blood moons that emitted a crimson smoke. Next to him was Toon Link, Young Link, and Zelda of the same colors. All four of them stood there, staring at her with emotionless gazes. She...she didn't know what to do. What does she say to them? What if they hurt her if she declines their tickets? They look dangerous, is it worth the risk—

"Hey, get moving!" Someone shoved them all from behind. Shadow Link from the Four Swords. Dark Link glared at the floating shadow and humphed, slapping his ticket into Samus's hand, nearly making her collapse just from the force.

Once those freaks were gone, along came a group of...pirates? And a little girl. A dark-skinned girl with a scarf around her neck smiled willingly as she told the smaller girl, apparently named Aryll, to hand the robot her ticket.

R.O.B's head maneuvered down to look at Aryll. She was smiling up at him. Teeth showing.

Teeth showing.

From his smash experience with Donkey Kong, a program inside him said that teeth meant danger.

Danger.

DANGER!

"EEEEYAAA!" Aryll shrieked as R.O.B took hold of her and tried to tear her arm off. The pirate crew and Samus were all yelling and screaming at the robot to let go of the child. The other Links and Zeldas behind them gasped and stumbled back in shock.

Finally, after Ryu was called in, they got R.O.B to let go of poor Aryll. She was trembling, and Tetra held her close as she glared at the robot when they passed by them.

* * *

"Pittoo."

...

...

...

"Hey Pittoo."

...

"Pittoo."

...

"Hey—"

"What?!" He yelled, rolling over in his bed. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Pit recoiled and looked outside the window for a moment, then looked back down at his darker counterpart. "Sleep? It's morning." He pointed to the window that had sunlight coming in.

Dark Pit looked at the window, then sighed. "Morning...all right..."

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep at all."

Pit widened his eyes. "You didn't? Why not?"

"I don't know. I'm exhausted."

Pit shook Dark Pit again and was swatted away. "Was it because of—ow, because of that girl?"

His head snapped off the pillow and stared at Pit intently. "What girl? Who are you talking about?"

"...That girl you hold hands with."

"I don't hold hands with her!" He retorted. "She clings to me like a leash! She won't leave me alone! I want Daisy to go away, that's all!"

Pit relaxed back. "Daisy. That's her name? Do you want me to go tell her to leave you alone?"

"Wha—you'd do that?"

"Sure. Besides, Master Hand said he doesn't want anyone feeling uncomfortable when we're here, so, might as well stop it now."

"...Alright."

Pit nodded and headed out on his mission to confront Daisy. Dark Pit sat on his bed. It was so, so, so stupid. He couldn't sleep last night for the stupidest reason ever. Because of her. Daisy. That bastard smile of hers was ingrained into his mind. The stupid look she'd give him when she looked at him. The way she held his hand. The way she hugged him. He hated all of it.

...But, there was one thing that stuck to him. One of the first things she ever said to him.

 _"And you're cute!"_

...

...

...

...Was she being serious...? Does she really think he's...cute?

He told himself no. She didn't think about him like that. In fact, she's probabaly just trying to annoy and embarrass him, because she's certainly done a fantastic job at that already.

Well...time to go. Early battles. He had a high doubt that he was going to fight anyone anytime soon. But, it's a possibility that he could be one of the first ones to fight just so he could lose and be tossed aside like last time.

He sat up from his bed, nearly falling over just from the lack of sleep he had gotten. He could might as well just fall asleep standing up. But he couldn't. He needed to get up and get dressed and ready.

Then, his eyes looked over at Pit's side of the room. It was decorated to Pit's liking, but the thing Dark Pit, secretly, liked to admire was his trophy shelf. Every fighter has one in their rooms, and they get to earn different trophies by winning battles or succeeding in the events that took place.

Pit had a lot of trophies. _A lot._ Dark Pit would count them every time he looked at it. It seemed to increase every day. Last time he counted 36, now it seems to be...yes, double that. At least somewhere around 60.

The ones he particularly liked was, well, one of himself, for that matter. Others included Phosphora, Shulk, Mimikyu, Midna, Ganondorf, Bewear, and more.

...He turned his head to his own trophy shelf.

...Empty.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The temptation to go back to sleep was stronger than ever now. Usually he's always tired, hence the dark circles under his eyes he'd have. Now they had increased.

He eventually got ready and exited the room. However, there was a piece of paper taped to his door. It was a pedigree of who was fighting today. What a surprise. A total of 4 battles will be played today, all free-for-alls. Inkling & Bowser vs. Ike & Kirby, Robin & Pokémon Trainer vs. Chrom & Samus, King K. Rool & Isabelle vs. Ridley & Peach, and Toon Link & Young Link vs. Ryu & Villager.

Dark Pit wasn't playing today. Neither was Daisy.

At least there's a reason to not play. But he still had to watch, so that was a bummer.

He walked down the hall with his feet dragging. At any moment he felt like he was gonna pass out. His arm held the wall as he tried to walk down the stairs to see everyone. The more he walked, the more he wanted to just collapse and go to sleep.

"No," he mumbled. "No, no, no...nooo..."

He fell to his knees. He pressed his head on the floor. "Get up," he muttered. His eyes fluttered as he tried to keep them open.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was a familiar voice shouting "Dark Pit!" from down the hall.

...

...

...

* * *

"Oh my goodness," Peach gasped. "I didn't expect to see this."

"What's wrong with him?" Falco asked from a stool. A bunch of other male fighters stared at the...inconceivable sight before them.

Daisy was sitting on the couch with Dark Pit's head in her lap. He unconsciously dig himself into her dress, getting more comfortable. Shulk whispered something Captain Falcon, and Captain Falcon whispered something back. They laughed.

Palutena approached and put her hand against the angel's forehead. "He feels hot. I think he has a fever."

"Fever? So suddenly?" Peach said.

"Unfortunately. At least he is not fighting today. That would be too hard on him now," Palutena replied.

"Daisy," Dark Samus said in her robotic tone. "Why did you bring him down here?"

"Because I found him on the stairs," she replied, brushing back a couple hairs away from the angel's face, "and this was the closest room from there."

Then, Pit came rushing from around the corner. "Hey guys have you seen—oh, Daisy! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Daisy looked up at him. "What do you need?"

"Pittoo said that he wants you to—" he stopped when he saw Dark Pit resting on her lap. He scrunched his face up, getting confused at what his counterpart said earlier.

Daisy held her gaze, interested. "...H-He wants to me to...what?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Pit walked back upstairs.

...

...

...

Everyone went silent. ...What did Dark Pit want? Now they'll probably never know...

"Um," Peach said. "Daisy...why don't we take him upstairs? Surely he'd rather be in his room."

Lucina immediately stood up from her chair. "I'll do it."

The orange princess shot her glance to the warrior-princess. A look of...disappointment came over her. She really didn't want to move from this position. In her opinion, Dark Pit looked so...so...cute...laying in her lap like that. He looked comfortable.

"Gimme him," Lucina approached.

"No," Daisy moved away.

That surprised the blue-haired girl. "C-Come on, I'm just taking him to his room."

"I'll take him."

"How?"

"I'll carry him."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

Lucina crossed her arms. "What's the matter? Why can't you just let me take him back up?"

Falco and Shulk looked at each other. Captain Falcon stared at Daisy. Peach and Palutena side-eyed one another.

"I will take him," Palutena finally said. She raised her staff, and Dark Pit floated from Daisy's lap and disappeared.

"Wha—Where'd he go?" The princess frantically looked around.

"Do not worry. I just teleported him to his room. He should be fine now."

"Oh."

Some time passed. Everyone had left by then, getting ready to watch the first battle to determine who was proceeding to the next round. Everyone but Daisy, that is. She kept still on the couch, seeming to be waiting for something.

Peach couldn't stop looking at her cousin, and decided to have a chat with her. She sat down next to her and broke the ice.

"The first battle is going to start soon. Don't you wanna come watch?"

She held her breath. "...Not right now. I hope Dark Pit will be able to watch. When he wakes up."

"What you're doing for him is very nice, Daisy, but..." She paused.

...

...

...

Daisy looked at her. "But what?"

"Maybe you're going...too far...?"

"...What?"

"You said you wanted to make him smile, right? Well...I thought it over last night...and, what you're doing isn't exactly smile-worthy. You pull him around everywhere, clinging to him, like...like a leash. No offense, dear, I just think that embarrassing him like that won't help very much."

Daisy thought about it for a few seconds.

"However."

Her eyes met with Peach's.

"There is one thing that all of that has done. Most likely, you've planted a seed of hope in him. Don't you think there could be a chance of that?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Peach smiled. "Daisy, I'll tell you something. I've only ever seen him smile once. And that was when he first entered the doors to this place. He shook hands. He said hello. He talked with others. From then on, it was just nothing but frowns and loneliness for him. Eventually most of us just decided to forget him."

Daisy felt hurt. "That's sounds...sad..."

"Yes...but, now that you've brought this all up...I've been beginning to think that there's something going on with him."

"And that means?"

"It means," Peach took a deep breath, "That there's something troubling him."

"What if you're wrong?"

...

...

...

"Peach?"

"I don't know."

...

...

...

A buzzer went off. "Oh," Peach jolted. "Sounds like the first battle is starting. Let's go watch."

"But..."

"Come on," Peach smiled again. "You can tame the tyrant some other time."

"...Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"GO!"

Bowser ran in full-speed and attempted to claw Kirby. In the nick of time Kirby rolled back, startled for a moment before Ike dashed in and practically threw his sword at Bowser. Bowser stumbled, but then a barrage of pink ink came raining down onto Ike. Kirby escaped just barely, grabbing Bowser and entering a trademark forward throw combo.

Inkling tossed a splatbomb at the puffball as a distraction. However, Ike was already catching on to the female squid's plan. He countered a forward smash and sliced at the girl.

"Äwēįh!" she shrieked in her squid language. Ike wiped the ink off his face and charged, grabbing the squid by her collar. He hurled her body to floor and jumped on it with all his weight. He might as well have crushed her bones right then and there.

"Ooh," the crowd cringed.

Meanwhile, Bowser had finally broken out of Kirby's combo. He used his shell to stab his foe a few times. He had a better advantage when Kirby was struggling to hold his unwieldy hammer in an attempt to hit Bowser like a baseball. Yet, that tactic didn't work, so he was currently in a loop of being tossed around.

"That poor kid," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"Which one?" Robin asked.

She pointed down to the Inkling who just barely evaded Ike's forward smash.

"Oh. Yeah, poor kid. Her first battle?"

"I think so. Why did they put her up against those beasts?"

Robin shrugged. "...I think they planned for her and Kirby to start going at it."

"But one team has a beast and a squid-kid, and other team has two monsters."

"..."

* * *

Dark Pit watched from his window. He sniffled every couple seconds, and he had to keep wiping his nose to keep it from running. He felt horrible. He had a huge migraine that only encouraged him to groan in pain.

The door opened. "Dark Pit."

 _WHUNK_

"Augh!" Dark Pit had hit his head on the window when he jolted. He rubbed it and turned to see Daisy standing there with her hand on the knob. He scowled. "What do you want now? Get out, right now."

"Calm down, alright...I just came to say...uh, that..." She couldn't seem to get her words out right. Dark Pit stared at her.

"What?"

"—Uh...Pit, earlier...said that...uh...you..."

Dark Pit tried to recollect his memories. Until, he realized, he made a huge mistake. His eyes widened. He sniffled. He realized that whenever anybody sent Pit to deliver a message, he always somehow ended telling that person the opposite.

He stumbled to his feet. "U-Uh! Look, what he said, he didn't mean it...honestly, that idiot can't say things right. He meant to say the opposite of what he told you, alright?"

Daisy was lost. But then, an idea sparked in her head. She smirked.

"Really? ...Because Pit told me he wanted me to leave you alone."

Dark Pit screamed internally. "...He did?" His arms hung. ...What has he done?

"Uh-huh. I came up here to say sorry, but...if you really want me around, then I guess I won't have to!" She gave a thumbs up. "You look healthy enough to walk. Come on! Let's go watch the fight together, I don't want to miss another second!"

Dark Pit spat out a jargon of words filled with profanity, stuttering, and sentences that couldn't be fully comprehend. He tried to say something to make Daisy let go of him. He stared with regret and dread. He didn't feel Daisy snatching his hand again, or the feeling of being lead down the hall, stairs, and finally outside.

"Look!" Daisy said. She pointed to the scene of Inkling flattening Kirby with a splatroller. Dark Pit dazed unconsciously, the loud cheering of the stands making him go deaf. He wanted to go back upstairs so, so badly. But he couldn't with this leash on his arm.

Nearby, Bayonetta turned her head to the duo. She lifted her eyebrows oh-so-slightly, then made her footsteps loud and clear with little thunks as her heels hit the floor, approaching them. Dark Pit heard the shoes as looked at the witch. He was more than disappointed. Daisy, however, greeted the tall woman with a bright and happy smile.

"Hi, Bayone—"

Bayonetta put a finger to Daisy's mouth. She looked at the angel to her side. He recoiled at her gaze. "Little bird," she said.

He didn't know if she was just saying that, or was calling him that. "..."

"Little. Bird," she repeated with a serious tone. Daisy looked back at him.

"...Yeah...?"

"Punch me."

...

...

...

"...What—"

"Punch me!"

He threw his fist at the witch with all the strength he had in his infected body. Bayonetta swiftly flipped back, enabling Witch Time on the dark angel. His body was put in slow motion. Daisy gasped, frightened, and let go of him.

"Whoa! What is that?!" She noticed the large clock hand slowly going in a circle. Fighters nearby looked in her direction after hearing her shrill.

"Hush, tangerine," Bayonetta said. "I just want to tell you something without somone listening. He's only frozen for a short time, so listen up."

Daisy didn't say another word when Bayonetta began talking.

"I deeply admire what you're doing. In my opinion, the best way to catch a boy like him is to be a little forward. However, you, on the other hand...you marinate it. Holding hands, tickling...such cute ways to show your affection, dear."

The princess's heart filled with dread. "O-Oh...no, no, no no no, you've got it all completely wrong, Miss...I don't—"

"Hush. I understand. We can't discuss such things with children around, can we?" Bayonetta side-eyed Nana and Popo who were cheering Kirby on behind her. "But I must teach you some things..."

Bayonetta leaned forward into Daisy's ear, whispering techniques to romance and other horrifying information that couldn't be said out loud without disgraceful remarks. Despite being slightly uncomfortable, Daisy listened closely, and even took some of the seductive witch's advice into consideration. However, a lot of these options were frivolous and outright innaproproate.

Bayonetta grinned as she looked back at the dark angel. His time was almost up. "Well. I'll see you two later on the battlefield." She turned around and sauntered away, casually.

Dark Pit unfroze from the witch time. His fist swung at the empty air where Bayonetta once stood. He nearly fell forward, confused. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know," Daisy replied, blushing as she remembered Bayonetta's teachings.

She convinced Dark Pit to watch more of the battle. With their hands together, of course. Bowser took hold of the bruised Inkling girl and tossed her body in the air. She expected to be thrown to the floor, or side, definitely not straight up. As a result, her hand fumbled with her splattershot as she flailed in wild confusion. It fell to the floor with a clang, but her body itself landed right into Bowser's up-smash.

"YËÅŒH!" she screamed.

Daisy's heart sunk. That looked...horrifying. Painful, even. The Inkling plummeted to the hard ground, clutching her hip with blood on her bruised face. She reached for her splattershot and blasted the beast away, giving herself some time to stand up. Her legs trembled, using all their strength just to keep her up, so instead, she transformed into her squid form and disappeared into the ink.

Meanwhile, Kirby grabbed Ike and repeatedly stomped on him with happy-feet. He then attempted to enter his forward throw combo again, but Ike slashed his sword at him in time to stop it.

"WAAH!"

"Prepare yourself."

Dark Pit sniffled. Daisy looked at him with worry in her eyes. He noticed her face and looked at her. She seemed...scared.

"Dark Pit..."

...

...

...

...

"Pittoo?"

He wanted to strangle her. "...That's not, my name...!"

"If you don't answer me I'll keep calling you that."

...

...

...

He cleared his throat and said in a sassy tone: "What do you want?"

"I forgot to ask...Uh, come with me..."

She led him back inside and around a corner to a solitary area. Dark Pit didn't exactly know why they had to speak in private, but he figured there was no way to even complain about it right now.

"What?" He asked again.

She looked to the floor, worried. "Does it...hurt?"

He blinked. "Does what hurt?"

"L-Like...! When you get hit, out there...I haven't done any training...what's it feel like?"

Link was examining a glass of Lon Lon Milk he purchased from two, sweet, little, identical twin girls named Malon and Romani. He drank some. His tastebuds ascended to heaven, it seemed. It was delicious. Almost as good as Toon Link's elixir soup.

 _"Does it hurt?"_ he heard from around the corner. He recognized that voice.

 _"Does what hurt?"_

 _"L-Like! When you get—"_

The rest was inaudible. Link walked quietly and peeked around the corner to see Dark Pit talking to Daisy whilst holding her hand. He quickly hid behind the corner again.

Dark Pit shrugged. "Uh, well...I don't know... _sniff..._ Palutena always described it...like it was fun."

"Fun...?" Daisy asked.

Link felt uneasy. ...Just what were they talking about...?

The angel nodded and sniffled again. "I guess it hurts...but, only when you're not prepared."

Link shook.

"Then it must really sting..." Daisy said.

"Especially when you're getting pounded."

Link bit his lip and ran off, not even wanting to hear the rest.

Daisy felt much better. She thanked Dark Pit for telling her. He rolled his eyes. They both went back out and watched the rest of the first battle. Eventually, Kirby was claimed the victor.

"I told you it was an uneven match-up!" Wii Fit Trainer said.

Dark Pit regrouped with Pit and Palutena, accompanied with Bayonetta. The witch winked at Daisy. Palutena embarrassed the dark angel by teasing him about his fever. Pit said he wanted to make Pittoo feel better, so he took him and Daisy inside and made a nice bowl of soup for him.

Daisy stood beside him as he ate. "So...you seem pretty sick."

"Uh-huh." He took a spoonful of his meal.

She awkwardly looked around. "So, as in sick, you mean like you're vomiting often?"

"No. My head hurts and I feel like total shit."

That's the first time she's ever heard him say a swear. "So while you're sick, you're gonna need someone to look after you, huh?"

He sighed heavily. Even if he said no, he was sure she was gonna make an excuse. "Sure, why not."

She smiled.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Do you want me to spend the night?"

"PFFFGHT!" He choked on his soup and had to lean over to cough. He coughed constantly in shock as Daisy just stood there, staring at him.

"Jeez, you really are sick...I'll go tell everyone our plans!" She ran off.

In a panic, he looked back at her. "No!" He tried to say, but was interrupted by his own cough.

Daisy rushes down the hall and turned into a room full of fighters. Everyone he knew Dark Pit the most was in there, including Pit, Bayonetta, Peach, and Link. "You guys!" she began. Everyone looked at her. "Dark Pit isn't feeling well, so I'm going to sleep with him tonight!"

The way she worded it made Link, Pit, and Peach freeze. Link began having flashbacks to the horrifying conversation he witnessed.

Then Dark Pit appeared from the corner and yanked Daisy away. "Get—! No! You cannot!"

"Too late!" she giggled, then pulling him along. "Come on! I'll take us there!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bayonetta whispered into Palutena's ear. "She's one step closer to taming your tyrant."


	5. Chapter 5

Kirby, Robin, Ridley, and Toon Link.

Those were the fighters who had won the free-for-alls. The next battles will be determined tomorrow morning.

* * *

"What are you thinking?!" Peach shrieked. _"Sleeping_ with him?! What the hell?!"

Daisy constantly tried to reassure the fuming princess. "Peach, relax!"

"Just what do you plan to _do_ with him?!"

"Nothing! I swear! Peach, it's not what you think! I'm just trying to cheer him up, okay?"

Peach went speechless for a moment, then sputtered out her words. "Puh—! Puh-Ah, cheer him up?! What are you saying?!"

"It's what Bayonetta said!"

...

...

"...Bayonetta?"

Finally, Peach calmed down and Daisy was able to explain herself. "Yes, Bayonetta told me some tricks to speed up my mission. It's worked pretty well so far, I'd think."

Peach sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "Bayonetta told you to invite yourself into his room?"

"Somewhat."

"Ugh," she said. "Must you take things seriously? Daisy, you're embarrassing him to high heaven! He wouldn't answer the door when I knocked earlier!"

Daisy crosses her arms. "Oh, well, that's because he'd rather be left alone all the time."

"And you know this how? It's only been a day! You might as well leave him be for the rest of the week until he gets better. He's got a horrible fever, apparently." Peach went rambling on until she heard a knock at her door.

Daisy sat down at the table as Peach opened the door. "Hi!" said Zelda. Behind her, all the girls in the building tagged along.

"Hey, Peach," said Lucina.

"Hello everyone," the princess greeted with a smile. "Come on in, everything's almost ready."

Zelda, Lucina, Samus, Dark Samus, Robin, Corrin, Nana, Villagers, Wendy, Palutena, Wii Fit Trainer, Inklings, Isabelle, Rosalina, Bayonetta, a Pikachu, and Leaf all entered the room and gathered at the little table in the center of the room. They all waved hello to Daisy and found their seats. Peach then took the time to make some biscuits and tea and placed one saucer and cup for everyone.

"This looks lovely," Palutena said, allowing her sceptor to float off to her side as she took a sip. Zelda helped a pink Villager with her chair and gave her the teacup.

Peach smiled as she finally sat down. "Okay, we're ready. Welcome, everyone, to our weekly hangout. Every week we gather here and discuss what's on our minds and enjoy each other's company. Any questions?"

Corrin raised her hand.

"Corrin?"

"Can I switch seats with someone?"

...

Robin glanced at the girl who sat next to her. "Why're you movin'?"

Corrin hesitated. "Because...I just don't like this seat."

Robin stood up from her chair quite angrily. "Oh, for the love of Palutena! Are you still mad at me?!"

Corrin also stood up angrily. "In fact, yes I am!"

Robin threw her arms out to the sides. "Why?! Why must you be so stubborn and annoying all the fucking time?!"

"Stop it!" Peach yelled.

The two girls got quiet and were allowed to switch seats. Samus switched with Corrin and Leaf switched with Robin. Corrin ended up sitting next to an orange Inkling and Robin sat next to a female Pikachu.

"Alright...I just want to have one meeting without any shouting for once, and due to the increase of a roster, I've been fearing that it could be a whole lot tougher than usual. However, if we all get along, everything will run smoothly."

"Like the Mogami River!" Daisy added.

"—Yes, like the Mogami River."

The next half hour was full of jokes, teasing, humorous anecdotes and more. Questions were answered about how the newcomers got their letters and all that good stuff. However, Daisy was unusually quiet. She found herself looking at clock more often.

"Hahaha!" blurted Lucina, calming herself down from laughing. "Now that's a good one! Ah, anyway, hey Daisy."

Daisy looked at Lucina.

"What's your relationship with Dark Pit?"

...

...

"Ooh, yeah! I've seen you two literally everywhere together! Are you dating?"

"Wha—" Daisy sputtered and jolted. "N-No, why would we dating? Of course not!"

Palutena & Bayonetta kept quiet. Then, Leaf suddenly asked the goddess a very intruding question. "Miss Palutena? May I ask something real quick?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Is Dark Pit a virgin?"

 _"WHAAAAAAT?!"_

Daisy sprang from her seat, eyes wide. "What did you just say?!"

"What's the problem? I just need to know in case you'll be needing to teach him some things." Leaf shrugged and smiled innocently. The female Inklings, Villagers, Nana, and Isabelle blushes and manually covered their own ears.

Daisy sputtered. "A-Are you stupid?!"

"Ahahahaha," Palutena chuckled. "The funny thing is, he in fact is a virgin."

"Bingo!"

"NOO!"

Samus hit the table. "Hey, why are you getting upset? Don't you like him?"

"No! I don't like him!"

Lucina made a face. "...Then, why are you holding hands with him everywhere you go? Tickling him and letting him sleep on your lap? You can't do all that and say you don't love him."

"Shut up, alright?! It's complicated!" Daisy crossed her arms.

"You know, you've sort of been on my nerves. I haven't been able to hang out with Dark Pit ever since you entered this place. The last time I even talked to him was when everyone else here was arriving." Lucina turned herself to face Daisy.

Daisy paused momentarily, before hitting the table, standing up, exiting the room, and slamming the door behind her.

...

...

...

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_

...

...

Dark Pit opened the door. Daisy was standing there. Out of instinct, he almost slammed it back shut, but he couldn't help but notice a frown on her face.

"Dark Pit," she began, face towards the floor.

He blinked. "Yeah?"

Meanwhile, Shulk has caught the view of them from around the corner. He listened.

"S...Something happened...and...I'm just, I'd really prefer to spend some time with you...if that's a good way to put it." She held her arm and blushed, remembering what the girls teased her about.

Dark Pit looked down the hall and back the other way. "You'll leave, right?"

"No."

...

...

"Fine...you can stay..."

"Oh, thank you!" She lunged forward and hugged him tightly, then ran inside his room. With a grunt, he slammed the door shut.

...

...

Shulk nodded to himself and thought about what he heard. At least he has a good story to tell everyone tonight.

...

...

Meanwhile back at the room, everyone had gone silent from Daisy's abscence. "Where do you think she went?" Corrin asked.

"To tame the tyrant of course," Bayonetta replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for letting me stay."

Dark Pit sat far away from Daisy. She sat on Pit's bed on the other side. She was poking at things and examining them closely. For some reason it made Dark Pit feel anxious whenever she'd do such acts. Then he got worried when she began inching her way over to his side.

She pulled back the curtains to reveal a wonderful view of the full moon. "Whoa, look at that. Nice view."

Dark Pit didn't reply.

Next, she looked at the things on Dark Pit's side. She paused there, looking at the trophy of herself she placed on Dark Pit's shelf. She grinned and looked back down at him.

"You still got that trophy I gave you?"

He flushed and looked away. "I just don't feel like moving it right now."

"So you're a procrastinator."

...

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged.

Her smile widened. "Want me to get rid of it for you?"

...

...

...

...

...

His eyes darted around the room. "Y-You don't...have to."

She said nothing more and giggled to herself. Then she looked at his dresser. Just a lamp and an alarm clock. However, there were two drawers. She reached for the top drawer and pulled it out. Nothing. She looked at him.

...

He was staring at where her hand was. She stared at him for a few heartbeats before shoving the little compartment back inside the furniture. Her hand went down to the bottom drawer handle.

She looked at him again.

...

...

...

"What?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Is there perhaps anything in this specific drawer?"

...

He went looking around again, presumably trying to remember if he put anythi—

...

He did. He remembered he recently put something in that drawer. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to look at whatever was in there.

"Uh...yeah...don't, don't open that..."

That was exactly what she wanted to hear. She smiled ear-to-ear. "Hmmmmmmmm? Why shouldn't I open this? Is there something in here I shouldn't see?"

"God, just don't open it! It's that simple!" he retorted.

Her hand released from the handle and she stood back up. Dark Pit then turned over and lay himself down on the bed and faced the wall. "If you're actually gonna stay over for whatever reason, sleep in Pit's bed."

She raised a brow. "He's not sleeping here tonight?"

"Nah, Palutena said it was okay if he slept with her."

"Lewd."

"What?"

"Nothing."

It wasn't like he knew what that word meant anyway. He thought about it and decided it meant something in girl language. He wanted to ask, but ate his words away. All was strangely quiet for the next minute, and Dark Pit had the urge to check on Daisy, just to see what she was up to. Almost as if he was drawn to her weirdness.

His head turned over his shoulder. Daisy was still standing there, however, she seemed to have inches a bit closer. Dark Pit turned back over and gave her a glare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

...

Her head tilted as she stared at his dark-magenta eyes. His wings fluttered slightly in apprehension.

...

...

"I dunno. Just thought you looked a little cute laying there like that."

 _And you're cute!_

His face went red. He didn't know what to say...! Does she really have the nerve to say that like it meant nothing?! Did she even hear herself say that?

"Haha! Look at you!" she laughed. Dark Pit turned to her, seeing her point at him. "Blushing like that! Did I embarrass you~?"

He flushed more and turned his face away and tensed up. What? Why's he acting like this? Idiot angel, that meant nothing to her! Look at her, she's making fun of you! Get your act together!

Daisy wipes a tear from her eye. "Aahhh, you're so easy to mess with, Dark Pitty."

He looked at her again. "S-Stop calling me that..."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Eh? Would you rather me call you Pittoo, huh? Pittoo! Pittoo! Pittoo!"

"Shut up!"

Daisy quieted down, but quickly glanced at the door. An evil plan crossed her mind as she recalled what Lucina and Leaf had said earlier.

This time, she raised her voice to make sure even the girls could hear from the other room all the way down the hall. "OOHHHH, PITTOOOO!"

"AGH!" Dark Pit yelped in surprise. His eyes widened, trying to recollect himself over Daisy's shouting. He covered his ears, and he could feel his face getting warmer.

"Jeez, you're so SENSITIVE~!" she continued.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!"

* * *

From the distant hall, the girls could all hear Daisy's obnoxious laughter as they tried to continue their meeting. A blonde Inkling darted her eyes to her friends. A brown-haired Villager felt extremely uncomfortable, and Peach flushed brightly.

Leaf suddenly began giggling and nudged Palutena. "See? It was a good idea to ask after all."

Palutena shifted nervously. Are...Are they actually...?

"Oh, no..." Peach mumbled.

Bayonetta simply smiled and added another sugar cube to her beverage.

Meanwhile, the guys were having their own little hangout. It all went quiet when they heard Daisy's loud laughter. Ike began snickering, and Simon nodded to Sheik. The ninja felt a little uneasy, considering that he didn't necessarily belong here, but it was better to hide his identity this way anyhow.

Young Link whispered something to Toon Link, who then passed the message on to Ness, then Lucas, then the Inklings, then Bowser Jr & the Koopalings, then Pichu, then Pikachu, and finally the Villagers.

Pit, however, was wondering why everyone had gone quiet. Then, he heard Daisy's distant voice.

 _"AHAHA! Pittoooo! You're blushing~!"_

Pit wheezed and coughed.

Captain Falcon smirked and looked at Chrom. Everyone was on edge because Shulk had just finished telling the story about what he overheard Dark Pit and Daisy talking about.

Then, it all got serious when they heard Dark Pit's voice:

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

 _BAM!_

...

...

...

...

No one spoke for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no...!" Peach cried to herself as she hurried down the hall. Behind her, Isabelle was following close behind. They made it to Dark Pit's room

Once again, Peach rapidly knocked on his door. "Daisy! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

Daisy opened the door with a solemn face. "Hey, Peach. Everything's okay here. Go back to the meeting." She shut the door.

...

...

Bewildered, Peach knocked again. Isabelle was shivering at the thought of what could've possibly happened. Did he hit her? Slap her? Punch her? What was that loud sound that made the whole building shake?

Daisy didn't answer the door this time. After fruitless minutes of knocking, Peach sighed and reluctantly started heading back to the meeting.

...

...

...

...

...

Dark Pit turned his head to Pit's side of the room. On Pit's bed, Daisy was in her pajamas. She had changed in the bathroom. Her original plan was to tease Dark Pit that way, but after what happened, she didn't feel like laughing anymore.

...

"...Hey.."

Daisy was still.

"D...Daisy..."

She looked at him.

"I..." His eyes darted around frantically. "I'm...

...

"You're...?"

"I'm, sorry..."

Oh, joy. A small grin came across her face. "For?"

He glared. "F-For...yelling at you..."

"And?"

...

"For..."

...

...

"Fooorrr?"

Dark Pit took a deep breath. "For...hitting you..."

...

She stood up and walked back over to him. "It's okay." She leaned over and gave him a gentle hug. He didn't retaliate. He almost did it, but luckily he stopped himself from hugging her back. "I forgive you."

She let go and strolled back to Pit's bed. "Goodnight, Dark Pit."

Only the distant dim moon was his source of light.

...

...

"G'night..."


	7. Chapter 7

...

Daisy sat up from Pit's bed and looked over at Dark Pit. He was facing the wall as small snoring sounds emitted from his person. Taking this as an opportunity, she slowly pushed the blanket off and stood up, taking easy steps across the room. She looked at the bottom drawer; the one that he specifically said not to open.

She couldn't resist not opening it. Quietly, she got down in the floor and grabbed the handle, and while supporting the compartment, she slid it open and peeked inside. It was too dark to see, so she snaked her hand inside and felt a sharp edge of something...

Paper. It was paper. Paper that had a weird texture on the front, and thick enough to have edges that could pierce. She found an end point and grabbed it. Warily, she checked on Dark Pit one last time before bringing the mystery item in front of the window where moon was bright enough to be used as a lamp.

She shone the item in the light.

...

...

Ah...

...

So that's what he was hiding...

...

Daisy stared, her heart beginning to beat a little faster than it was a second ago. She looked over her shoulder at the angel, then back at the photograph she had. Something...strange crossed her mind. ...Why didn't he want her to see this...? This...

This was the photograph she gave him when they were together a day prior.

...

Daisy moved her eyes to the floor. Honestly, she though he had thrown it away, or burned it, or torn it up...

...

...

She put it back without noise. And before going to bed, she looked back at one more time. Somehow, she regretted opening the drawer. But...she wasn't upset about it either.

* * *

...

...

"HEY!"

"WAH!"

Dark Pit jolted from his bed, startled, and shot his glance to the door. Pit was there, fully dressed and with a smile on his face. "Wake up, Pittoo! It's battle time!"

"What...already?" the dark angel asked, catching his breath. He noticed that Daisy was gone from the room, too, leaving an empty bed in the corner.

Pit laughed. "Already? It's two twenty-five! The battles were scheduled for two thrity! Come on, get up! Guess what? I'm battling today!"

"You are, huh..."

"Yeah! Come on!"

And so Pit left. Dark Pit couldn't believe it was past two o' clock. And where did Daisy go? She slept over, right? Or was that his imagination? Surely she would've woken him up at six, or so...what happened?

Well, at least he's not tired as usual. In fact, he felt great. Getting all that extra sleep did help him. Once he got up and ready, he checked his door. There was another paper taped to it.

Today's free-for-alls are:

Lucario & Roy vs. Pit & Mewtwo, Cloud & Pichu vs. Ganondorf & Olimar, Lucas & Mario vs. Jigglypuff & Link, and finally, Palutena & Zelda vs. Zero Suit Samus & Daisy.

...

Wait, Daisy? Daisy was fighting today?

He stared at her name for a few seconds until Pit returned. "Come on, Pittoo! It's starting!"

Dark Pit didn't waste any more time and followed Pit out to the stadium. Pit went ahead to the entrance, and Dark Pit found a spot to watch from above, away from the rest of the crowd. Kirby strolled up and stood next to him. He didn't mind.

The large screen showed the fighters in the first battle, proudly showing Pit's as the third.

"3!"

Lucario appeared on the battlefield. Pokémon Trainers and other excluded Pokémon cheered wildly.

Next to him, Roy pulled his weapon from the floor.

"2!"

Pit descended from the heavens.

"1!"

Mewtwo appeared behind Pit.

"GO!"

Roy immediately grabbed Pit, taking the angel by surprise, and threw him to the floor. Pit gave a loud "oomph!" as the heavy sword then sliced at him, allowing him to be launched right into Mewtwo's shadow ball.

Lucario's aura grew stronger when Roy hit him with a charged special. He went flying, but recovered quite easily.

Dark Pit tensed up each time Pit was hit.

"Go Roy! You can do it!"

Dark Pit looked to his left. Lucina was cheering him on, next to Marth. "Wooo! Go Roy! Yes! You're doing it!" Then, her eyes glanced over to Dark Pit. With a huge smile, she said, "Oh, hiiii! Dark Pit." as she walked over to him.

"Hey."

"You rootin' for Pit, I assume?"

He replied with a snappy tone. "Who else would I be rooting for, that red-haired freak?"

She awkwardly grinned even more. "Heh! That's my Dark Pit!" She slapped him on the back.

It hurt.

"Ow." He glared at her.

...

"Uh, sorry..."

"Whatever."

...

...

...

Awkwardly, Lucina kept looking over at her so-called "friend" with confliction in her eyes. She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what to say. There weren't any conversation starters other than commenting on Pit or Roy's battle performance. But he would brush those off as if she wasn't even there.

This was also one of the first times she's got to even talk to him in a while. With Daisy always around him, she'd never even be able to get close to him. Speaking of Daisy, where did she go?

Lucina gave up and kept her eyes forward, but scooted a single step closer to the blackheart angel. He didn't even acknowledge her presence...that is, until he glanced at her for a split second.

...

...

Now he was looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Ha—"

Lucina looked around, then at him. "Did you say something?"

...

"No," he said, shaking his head.

She swore she heard something, and he definitely had to be it. There was no else but Kirby with them, and Kirby doesn't have that low of a voice.

...

Lucario - 46%

Pit - 129%

Roy - 97%

Mewtwo - 16%

"NAGH!" Pit upercutted Mewtwo, giving a pained grunt. Lucario kicked Roy into Pit as they both toppled over, Roy on top of Pit. The angel squirmed frantically, but was able to knock Roy off of him and to his side, then try to grab him.

"Urgh! ...What the?!"

Pit couldn't pick Roy up due to his heavy armor. Fear flashed through Pit's eyes as he saw a sword come launching at him. His fists clenched, getting ready for the unbearable but momentary pain.

But, it didn't happen.

"U-Uuhh..." Roy moaned, dazed and confused. Behind him, Mewtwo peered at Pit for a second, as if saying, 'You're welcome.'

Roy was the first to be eliminated.

...

Lucina lowered her head. She didn't really have a reason to watch anymore because of Roy's absence. However, she noticed that Dark Pit seemed to be an little bit more intrigued into the battle.

...

Dark Pit felt strange. Something didn't feel quite right. Something was...missing.

He looked at Lucina.

...

...

"Hey..."

She looked at him. "Hm?"

"Have you...seen Daisy anywhere...?" He hated the fact he was even asking that.

Lucina looked bewildered for a second, staring at him agape. "U-U-Uh...nnnn...y...y-yes, I have...err..."

He moved from the railing. "Where?"

...

"Um...by the...by the...the..."

"The what?" he pressed, agitated.

"...By the stage selection...down the hall and outside...door on the right..."

"Thanks."

No emotion was put into his words. He just stated his thanks and marched off to find the one he hates. Kirby looked at Lucina.

...

"Hi, Kirby..."

Kirby blinked.

* * *

...

He arrived at his destination. Door on the right. Once he found it, he ended up outside. More specifically, where the children would go out and have some fun. Currently, the boys were having a little baseball game.

"Just," Ness sighed, frustrated at the fact that Toon Link couldn't even hold the ball correctly. "Hold it like this...and then, throw it, and Lucas will catch it."

Toon Link stared back with wide eyes. He didn't get it at all.

Dark Pit watched curiously. However, something else caught his eye. Daisy was sitting on a bench that wasn't too far from the little game. She sat with her head rested on her hand. She was bored.

Dark Pit cautiously approached her. He could go back if he wanted, but, again, he felt like he was somehow drawn to her weirdness. His shoes made little pats in the grass, and they made it to Daisy's ears.

She looked behind her. Dark Pit froze once Daisy saw him. She...She didn't know how to react. After what she found last night, she wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. But, she still put on her best act.

"Oh," she started, then clearing her throat. "Dark Pit. I've see you've woken up."

She stumbled to stand up, reaching for his hand. Though...she also found it odd that he didn't even flinch or back away from her.

"Heheheh..."

Dark Pit stared blankly. They both sat on the bench and watched the kids play. Young Link was fairly good at playing, but Toon Link didn't have a clue to what was going on. Villager would often steal the ball and not give it back. Blue Inkling was the umpire.

"They're having fun," she pointed out. "I bet it's really fun right now. Perfect weather, y'know?"

"You sound different," was all he said.

She paused.

...

...

"Dark Pit."

"What?"

She looked away. "Why're you here?"

...

"Huh?"

"I mean...why're you here with me? Don't you...don't you hate me?"

Dark Pit had no words. He often said that she was disgusting, especially for holding his hand everywhere they went, and, hence the night before, would sometimes get physical. Did he even mean it?

"N-No, I don't hate you...it's just..."

"I'm annoying?"

...

...

"Yeah," she said without letting him speak. "I'm annoying."

"No," he sputtered.

"But why are you here? Why'd you come looking for me?"

He sat and leaned forward, trying to look at her hidden face. "Why aren't you watching the battle?"

"I don't feel like it. Could you answer me?"

...

...

...

The truth was, even he hadn't the slightest idea why he came looking for her. More importantly, he was clueless to why she was acting so differently. Was she still upset about what happened last night?

Evenually, something crossed his mind. He blushed just thinking about it, and had to work up enough courage to even say something.

"Daisy," he started.

"...Hm?" She looked at him.

"I don't know the answer to your question, but...maybe you could answer...mine?"

...

"Okay..."

"Is the reason you do all this...because...you..."

...

He wanted her to finish the sentence. She blinked. "Because I...?"

"You know what I mean..."

"No, I don't. Because I what?"

...

"Because you...may, perhaps...uh...li—"

"LOOK OUT!"

 _WACK_

"Ow!" Dark Pit clamored after being smashed in the head with a baseball bat. "What the—!"

Toon Link shuddered. ...It seems he must've accidentally thrown the bat after swinging it.

"How do even throw the damn bat?!"

"Pffffffff! Hahahaha! Oh, my gosh! That was hilarious!" Daisy giggled, getting her giddy mood up and running like a generator.

"No, it wasn't!"

"Sorry...! Don't hurt us!" Lucas pleaded, taking the bat back.

After the situation had calmed down, Dark Pit sat back down. Daisy was still recovering from her laugh session, but once she did, she looked at him again.

"You were saying?"

"Huh? Oh—never mind, it's nothing."

...

...

She smiled. "If you say so."

...

...

* * *

Peach strolled up to Lucina. "Oh, hello Lucina. Do you know where Daisy is?"

"Sure do," she sighed. "Tamin' the tyrant."


	8. Chapter 8

Mewtwo, Cloud, and Mario. Those are the fighters who have won the first 3 battles. One more free-for-all remains. The girls' portraits appeared on the big screen.

Palutena walked through heavens doors.

"3!"

Zelda held her hands in a triangle shape, summoning herself to the battlefield.

From the stands, numerous incarnations of Link shouted in pride. Zelda blushed and waved to them.

"2!"

Zero Suit Samus jumped from her ship and eased the landing with her jet boots.

"1!"

Daisy twirled from her parasol and waved to crowd.

"GOOO!"

Zero Suit Samus targeted Zelda first, despite being the closest to Daisy. Her boots powered up her run as she extended her knee, digging it into Zelda's stomach and winding her. Zelda fell with a shrill and a thud, but grabbed Samus's ankle, tripping the super-athlete.

"Ugh!" Samus grunted as she dropped her weapon. She scrambled back for it and fired it at Zelda. It was reflected and headed back towards Samus. She ducked, and it hit Palutena instead.

"Ah!" the goddess shrieked.

Zelda ran up and grabbed Palutena and threw her to the floor, firing a barrage of magical bullets at the goddess. She continued through the combo with a lightning kick and a few twirls to the sky, juggling the deity until it was broken with a twirl of her sceptor.

Samus spotted Daisy at the other end of the battlefield and glared. The princess was pulling up turnips and tossing them off the side of the edge, carefree and happy. Once her back was turned, Samus sprinted towards her at top speed.

She felt something grab along her arm. Daisy turned and saw that Samus lassoed her and brought her close, then back kicking her over towards Zelda and Palutena. Daisy landed and shrieked in pain.

"If you're gonna be here, fight us, you coward!"

Something sparked inside Daisy. "Oh yeah?" She helped herself up and dusted off her dress. "Alright, I'll fight you! Come at me! I'm wide open! Come on!" She taunted Samus by squaring up.

Samus charged and tried to grab Daisy again, but the princess dodged just in time. "Whoa!" She laughed to herself quietly, then went ahead and grabbed Samus. Toad appeared at her side and started pummeling the athlete. He then threw his little body at her, shoving the woman away.

Meanwhile, Peach was bouncing on the balls of her feet, anxious about Daisy's first battle. It was true that the flower-girl hadn't gotten any training in during her time here, and that was a mistake from the start.

"Come on," she mumbled. "C'mon, Daisy...you can do it...!" She cheered silently when Daisy smacked Zelda away.

Lucina was mostly keeping her eyes on Samus, trying to win a bet she made with Ken. If Zelda won, Lucina would have to pay him. If Samus won, Ken would have to pay Lucina. It was a simple bet, but neither of them thought of what they would do if Daisy or Palutena won.

Lucina averted her eyes back over to Dark Pit. The echo fighters always watched battles together, so she wasn't too far away from him. "So uh...heh...you rooting for Palutena or Dai—"

"Palutena."

...

Now, that was strange. Dark Pit would never interrupt someone like that, oddly enough. He'd wait until they were done talking, then give them a backlash response that'd be either disappointing or make them feel stupid.

Could that mean he was lying?

"Go Lady Palutena!" Pit yelled.

"Go Palutena..." Dark Pit muttered.

...

"URGH! What the—ow! Stop! STOP!" Daisy shrilled.

"Aha—Autoreticle!" Palutena was firing her magical bullets at the princess, preventing her from recovering from the ledge. Finally, once she made it back up on to the platoform, she was greeted by a laser that erected straight up into the air, sending her up with it.

"GAH!"

"Sayonara!"

It was truly a bad decision to not practice, wasn't it?

* * *

Later.

The results...are still not in. The battle is still rolling.

"NO!" Samus shrilled. She'd been defeated. She's out.

"AAHH!" Zelda shrieked. She's been defeated. She's out.

All who remains is Palutena and Daisy.

Palutena - 134%

Daisy - 202%

Daisy held her side, gasping for air. Her high percentage made her legs tremble and body shake. She felt ill, and her face had a few scratches here and there. She wanted to stop, but...she wanted to continue. She wanted to at least impress somebody with a comeback.

Palutena felt slightly the same, but all that really hurt was her head. Samus had slammed her heel on the goddess's head, and that certainly hurt. She too needed air, but took only a few deep breaths to regain her stamina.

"Well," she huffed, looking to Daisy. "Look what we have here."

"Ow, shi—shoot," Daisy grumbled. "Look who it is..."

Palutena grinned. "One dash attack will kill you." She said that as if it was a massacre. Daisy knew what she needed to avoid. Basically, everything. Just another hit and she'd be done for.

She hell up a finger. "Now—now wait a second," she started, catching her breath. "I'll make you a deal, c'mere."

...

Palutena was wary. She didn't trust whatever the girl was planning. There's a high chance of it being a trap. So, she carefully approached the girl.

"What?"

"I won't hit you, I swear," she gasped.

...

"Tell me now, I'm listening."

"No, no, c'mere."

"What?"

"C'mere!"

Palutena came close and listened to what Daisy had to say.

...

...

...

Palutena's face brightened. "Ohhhh, I see. Mmm...maybe..."

"Please?"

...

" _Sigh,_ Just this once, okay?"

"Oh, thank you!"

...

"What're they talkin' about?" Ike said to Pichu.

...

...

Palutena sauntered back over to the other side of the battlefield. She nodded to Daisy, and they both sprinted at each other. Daisy gave a heavy push to Palutena, strong enough to literally push her off the ledge. Then she plucked a turnip and tossed it in Palutena's direction.

It hit.

"Warp!"

Palutena was unable to recover.

...

...

...

The results...are...in...?

* * *

Daisy was claimed the victor. Which means she'll be proceeding to the next round whenever the time comes. Lucina and Ken were both disappointed because of their lost bets. Well, you win some, you lose some.

"Congratulations, Daisy!" Peach squealed in utter joy. She hugged her cousin tightly. Rosalina nodded and patted her shoulder. "Go tell everyone else!"

"I'm sure they all know," Daisy replied. "I just need to...y'know."

"Okay, be careful."

"Yup!"

Daisy wandered off in search of Dark Pit. It's like he disappeared as soon as the battle was over. Daisy snickered and thought of some reasons to why he could've ran off. Jealousy? Embarrassment? ...Pride?

She searched all around the facility, until she met with a dark-skinned Villager. "Heeeyyy, there! Have you seen a little grumpy angel anywhere? Black hair? Black wings? Most likely frowning?" The Villager searched his memories and nodded, pointing down the hallway and signaling to the left. Daisy grinned. "Thank yoouuuu!"

Daisy skipped down the hall and turned to the left. Dark Pit wasn't there, but she did hear voices coming from a room. She went up and pressed her ear against the door.

 _"It was alright. A little odd in the end, but it was okay."_

 _"Zelda should've done better. I could've won that bet."_

 _"Stop whining, American-Ryu."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Haha! Anyway, Link, what even happened with Zelda? She almost self-destructed almost every 20 seconds. What's goin' on?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Interesting. Um...What about Palutena?"_

 _"Lady Palutena was absolutely incredible! She lost, but there's was nothing she could've done about that turnip! Air-dodging would've slowed down her momentum and most likely still be unable to recover! ...Although she probably could've caught it in mid-air...uhhhh..."_

 _"Speaking of that turnip, Pittoo, how do you think Daisy did?"_

 _"Why're you asking me? It's Dark Pit."_

 _..._

 _"Huh?! Why're you asking me? Why're you smiling like that?!"_

 _"You just seem to be interested in her a lot."_

 _"I do not!"_

 _"Mm, yeah you do. She's very open-minded."_

 _"That doesn't mean I—!"_

 _..._

 _"You what?"_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _knock knock knock_

Daisy waited patiently. Finally, Mario answered the door. He took a step back upon seeing her, mostly out of astonishment. Coincidental, maybe?

Daisy peered inside to see a hangout among the guys. They all looked over to her. "Speak of the Devil," Chrom said. Then, beside Daisy, the dark-skinned Villager from before snuck by and entered the room.

"Heeeyy," she greeted with a smile. Her eyes didn't look anywhere else but on Dark Pit. He felt uncomfortable.

"Congratulations on winning," said Pit.

"Thaaannnkss, sooo...Dark Pit, I need ya for a second!"

Everyone looked at him with a smirk. He scowled. "What for?"

"A question."

"Ask me now."

"Nah."

He clenched his fists. "Why?"

"It's private!"

"You—"

"Aw, come on," said Red. "Go see her, she wants to ask you something."

...

...

...

He tentatively rose from the chair and walked by everyone until he met with Daisy. However, he kept a distance away from her. Yet, that was useless, because she reached in and nabbed his hand. Immediately he shook his hand free, to which Daisy simply grabbed it again.

"Bye bye, Dark Pitty!" he heard someone say from inside the room. He didn't have enough time to give them a look.

Daisy led him all around the area until they were surely alone.

"What do you want?" he mocked.

Daisy was on her toes. "Wellll, I just wanted to know...how did I do?"

"How did you do?"

"Yeah, how'd I do? Was I good? Bad? Awful?" She was referring to the battle.

Dark Pit looked to the floor a few times. "...I didn't really watch most of it...I got bored near the end..."

Daisy frowned. "So I did bad, huh..."

Dark Pit panicked. "N-No, I didn't say that! You...You did fine...fantastic, actually..."

...

...

She looked at him again. She didn't expect him to say that, more or less even compliment her. "You think so? Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you!" She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, securing herself to his body. He stumbled back, trying to keep his balance. She was literally hanging on him like Diddy Kong.

"Gah!"

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she repeated over and over as she bounced up and down in pure happiness. That's honestly all she wanted to hear from him.

"Get off me!"

He tried pulling her off, but she was held there tight. It was getting a little hard to breathe, but he managed. She nestled her face into his hair.

"I'm about to fall," he warned, losing his footing. She looked down at him one more time and eventually let go. She grabbed his hand once again.

"Thanks for saying that. What were you guys talking about in there?"

He dusted himself off and replied, "Nothing."

"I see. Anyway, let's go to your room."

He stared at her and blinked. "...What? ...Why...?"

"Oh, you'll see. I wanna show ya something!"

And so, he was once again pulled against his will. Daisy hopes that her new plan will work in making him smile. It was all this effort was for, anyway. Maybe now she'll finally be able to tame the tyrant.


	9. Chapter 9

_EARLIER_

"Peach...?"

Peach got a cup from the cupboard. "Hm? Yes, Daisy?"

Daisy solemnly stared down at the table she sat at. Peach looked over her shoulder to see her cousin, surprised at the attitude she was giving. Daisy sighed. "Nothing's working."

"What do you mean?" Peach approached the table and set down the cup on a saucer. "...Ohhh, with Pittoo? It's not working out?"

Daisy shook her head. "Nope. I've tried everything I could think of. But...you're right. All I'm doing is just embarrassing him. I did what Bayonetta wanted me to do, but the only option that was really for consideration didn't work either. I've got nothing."

"What were the others?"

Daisy whispered into Peach's ear.

"Oh, my God!" she clamored, repulsed at what she just heard. "Definitely do not do that! That's disgusting!"

It was some work to get Peach to calm down, but eventually, she did. Daisy went on about Bayonetta's other options, much of it including very sexual acts and harassment, invasion of personal space and what-not. The only one she truly took action on was inviting herself to Dark Pit's room.

Peach plopped a sugar cube into her tea and began stirring as she thought. Daisy picked up the teapot and poured herself some. Milk tea was their favorite. She sipped quickly, ignoring the flames on her tongue.

"Perhaps he'd rather be left alone from now on," said Peach.

"But...I'd feel like a loser. If I lost, then...I can't redeem myself," Daisy said.

"Oh, I'm sure you can."

"No!" She banged the table with her fists. "I can't! I need to make him smile! Please, Peach, you've gotta help me here, please!"

"Wh-What can I do?"

"I dunno! Set something up, maybe?"

"Absolutely not. Daisy, I can't help you here, this was your own decision." Peach set down her cup and folded her hands nicely. "I've given you all the advice about leaving him be, and yet, you ignore it. When you're not around him, the others mock him for hanging around you."

Daisy sat back in her chair. "Relax, guys rip on each other all the time."

"That doesn't matter, he's not used to it, remember? He'd always be by himself all the time, he's sensitive to it. To him, they're making fun of him."

That actually made sense. Daisy has no clue what Pitto—uh, Dark Pit's relationship with everyone else is. According to Lucina, echo fighters are mostly looked down upon. Did he even enjoy being here? One would think someone would be smiling constantly if they got invited to a legendary event like this.

"Oh."

...

...

The pink princess thought of something. She gave an audible gasp.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"I think I just thought of something that could help...!"

The flower princess eagerly stood up and leaned across the table. "What? What? Tell me, hurry!"

"...If you want him to smile...the best way to encourage it is for him to win this whole competition..."

...

"You mean, have him win the championship...?"

"Yes," Peach said. She nodded. "Yes, that's always something to smile about!l" She stood up and started pacing around the room. "You stand there on battlefield, the whole crowd is cheering your name, your friends come out and embrace you...! It's such a wonderful feeling of joy! That'd surely work!"

Daisy thought about it some more. Dark Pit needs to win the competition just for a measly little grin? Now that's straight up her alley!

"You're awfully excited all of a sudden, but Peach, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

And so, Daisy rushed off to find her victim.

* * *

After the battles...

"Where are we going?" Dark Pit said. He moved underneath a branch, trying to keep up with Daisy as she pulled him along. Nearly tripping over a rock, he looked behind him to see just how deep in the woods they are.

Daisy didn't reply and just continued on. She had a bag slung over her shoulder, and her grip on Dark Pit's hand was tighter than usual. It was a little surprising, seeing how he wasn't really bothered by their hands held together like this.

After a few minutes of adventuring, she leaped down into a little ditch near a stream. Dark Pit fell on his face but quickly stood back up. "Okay, we're here," she said, putting the bag down and releasing Dark Pit's hand.

"Where is here? What're we doing?" Dark Pit said. His head twisted in all directions, trying to figure out where he was. It's pretty quiet down around here...

"We, are going to practice!"

...

"Huh?"

"You know," she giggled. "Training for battle! You haven't practiced at all yet, I assume, so we're going to fix that!"

"Why?"

...

"B-Because, uhh..."

...

Dark Pit blinked. Is this really what he was brought out here for? And why so deep in the woods? Couldn't they just use the improved training room back at the building? Is there even a way that leads back there?

"Anyway...we both sorta need to practice. It was a miracle that I won, actually, I thought I was a gonner."

"Oh, yeah, congratulations on that."

"Thanks. Alright, um, you see that tree over there?"

Dark Pit looked at a large tree that was somewhat solitary. "Yeah...?"

"By the end of today, I wanna see nothing but a stump there."

"Wh—What? You want me to destroy it?"

Daisy chuckled. "Well, yeah. Go on. Give it a nice hard smack."

He stared at her for a few more seconds, then walked up to the tree. He punched it. Suddenly Daisy clapped non-stop. He turned to her for a moment. She nodded. He punched the tree again.

"Is this all we're gonna do?"

"Heh heh, I didn't really have enough time to think of some techniques, I didn't have any time."

"Then why aren't you doing this with me?"

...

It was a little hard to explain. She doesn't want to necessarily train because of the possibility of battling against him and winning, which would totally ruin her plan. But, hopefully, this'll work.

She explained a few other things and asked to see his moveset. He went ahead and began doing all kinds of fancy moves on that one particular tree. Forward smashes just scratched it, but his microshock uppercut gave it a nice burn mark on the side.

"Okay, I see what I'm working with."

"Why're we doing this?"

"Shh."

...

She sat there on a rock, thinking.

...

...

"Maybe try two triple-kicks, neutral attack, then an up-smash."

He did as he was told and performed it in the order it was given. It did some nice damage, but not exactly enough.

He stepped back to see his work. "Uh...shouldn't we be using something that moves, like that sandbag, or...?"

" _Sigh,_ I don't know..." Daisy said. She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what we're gonna do...you might battle tomorrow, and you're not prepared...jeez..."

Dark Pit walked over to her. "Why do you want me to win so badly?"

"Don't you?" she asked, looking through her fingers.

"...I...I guess...?"

Daisy sighed. Dark Pit sat on the ground next to her. He did appreciate this, however, no one ever really cared how well he performed in battle, so it was a nice little change in direction. However, he didn't really care, either. To him it was just a game. Either you win or lose, it doesn't matter in the end.

They both sat there for some time. It was nice and quiet outside in the woods like this. Nothing but the birds and the occasional crickets and other weird organisms. Dark Pit looked around. The air was nice and fresh. The sun was peeking through the leaves. Was nature always this relaxing? He never really went outside, so, he forgot.

Then he looked back at Daisy. She didn't look so good. In fact...she's been acting different lately. Compared to the first day they've met, the one thing she's been lacking now is her admirable jubilance. She was more quiet than usual. Is she just enjoying the outdoors, too?

...

She looked down at him. Their eyes met, and they both stared at each other like this.

...

"Hey, Dark Pit..."

"Hm?"

"...Do you ever smile?"

...

...

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"When?"

"Uhhh...sometimes."

She tilted her head. "I've never seen you smile once before. This whole time, not once."

"Huh."

...

...

"Are you unhappy?"

He looked back at her with a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just wonder that sometimes. If you really are happy, why don't you smile?"

"What's there to smile about?"

Oh, jeez...

Daisy sat back. So that's what's been going through his mind. He doesn't see much joy in anything. Not even this beautiful weather?

...

...

She looked back down at him to see him already staring up at her. She grinned. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"No reason."

Her shoulders relaxed, and she folded her hands in her lap.

"You just look..."

...

...

She blinked. "I look what...?"

Dark Pit flushed and quickly looked away. "N-Nothing."

...

...

The birds chirped in the distance.

...

...

...

"Hey, Daisy...?"

"Yeah?"

 _"Do you like me?"_


	10. Finale

...

...Daisy kept her eyes to the floor, though making sure she didn't trip over anything in her way. Far behind her, Dark Pit was silently following her. She could hear the leaves crunch beneath his shoes.

This was a stupid idea.

And so was his.

He shouldn't have asked that question.

* * *

 _"Do you like me?"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Daisy could only stare at him. She was speechless. She didn't know what else to say. So, without a word, she stood up from the rock and began walking back to the building._

 _Dark Pit sat there for a few more seconds before standing up and following her. She wasn't holding his hand this time._

 _This was **not** part of the plan._

* * *

...

After a few minutes, they both finally made it back unscathed. Daisy pushed open the door, entering a room full of her friends, including Samus, Peach, Palutena, Bayonetta, Corrin (F), Pichu, Leaf, and Pirahna Plant (placed on the counter).

Corrin and Samus looked to the door once they heard it open. Samus smiled. "Heeyyy, how'd it go?"

Once Samus spoke up, everyone looked at Daisy, brushing off her obvious solemn attitude. Corrin leaned back in her chair. "Heyy! How's he doin'? How's your boyfriend doing in training? Gahaha!"

Daisy's eyes zipped to Corrin after she said that. Peach smacked her arm and told her to stop.

Palutena & Bayonetta silently stirred their tea. ...Except, Palutena had a bad feeling in her gut. Without another word, Daisy moved on and left the room. Leaf peeked around the corner to catch Daisy turning the corner.

Not long after, Dark Pit opened the door and kept on moving. He had his hand covering the left side of his face, preventing the girls from seeing him.

"Uh-oh," Samus said aloud once he was gone.

Pichu hopped off the counter and ran after the angel, and Jigglypuff ventured off to find Daisy. Peach frowned. "They don't look so good."

"You think something happened?" said Corrin.

...

...

Leaf held up a finger. "Maybe his dick was small."

"Don't start!" Peach snarled.

* * *

...

...

 _knock knock knock_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _knock knock_

"Hey..." said Lucina's voice from outside Dark Pit's room. "You in there?"

...

...

The door cracked open, only slightly. His magenta eye peered through the crack and at Lucina. She looked concerned.

"What."

"I...The others said you and Daisy weren't...uh, behaving like you guys usually do. Is...something wrong?"

Dark Pit opened the door more, allowing Lucina to get a good look at his reddened face. "No."

She paused and looked to the floor, holding her arm. "M-May I come in...? I just wanna ask you something."

...

...

He stepped aside and let her in. With a sigh of relief, she proceeded inside his room. It's been a while since she saw the inside of his room, that's for sure. It's not like it's changed much; it looks exactly the same.

"What do you want?"

"Uhm..." She cleared her throat. "What...What _did_ exactly happen?"

"You just asked me that. Get out."

He began pushing her back to the door. "N-No!" she said, retaliating and moving away from it. He glared at her and pointed to the door. "No," she said again, this time backing away more. "I need to know. I wanna help. Daisy hasn't ever looked so upset, and you...you were..."

"I was what?"

"—N-Nothing...but...whatever happened, I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna help you! I just..." Her face darkened. "Please...let me talk to you...I miss that."

Dark Pit looked to his side. It really has been a while since he's seen Lucina. With Daisy always beside him, it basically makes it impossible for him to have time, if it's even there, for anybody else.

But...how can he tell her exactly what he asked Daisy? She might go and tell everyone else. Then everyone would mock him again. Idiots...

Lucina leaned against the wall, still trying to figure out what to say. Dark Pit was silent through the whole process. She felt like he wasn't really there, so, she moved closer. He moved away.

"Dark Pit," she started, only to be interrupted.

"When did you start calling me that?"

"...H-Huh?"

"You used to fall me Pittoo like everyone else up until...yesterday."

"Oh," she laughed. "Haha...yeah...I thought it suited you better...like...Pittoo sounds a little dumb, don't you think?"

He nodded.

Lucina chuckled. She sat down on Pit's bed. "Okay...now, tell me what happened, I won't laugh."

* * *

...

...

 _knock knock knock_

"Who is it?"

"It's me," said Peach's voice. "I'm coming in." She opened the door to Daisy's room. Daisy was sitting on her bed with her hands in her lap. Her face was highlighted with blush. Peach sighed and closed the door behind her.

Daisy looked away and stared at the floor.

"What happened?" Peach said.

"...What're you talking about..."

"Out there. You and Pittoo weren't holding hands. He looked upset. You look upset. Tell me right now, Daisy. What happened out there?"

...

...

Peach crossed her arms. "I won't say it again, Daisy. I swear nothing bad will happen if you tell me. Lucina has already went to check on him, and she—"

"She did?!" Daisy's head instantly turned to the pink princess. "What's she checking?!"

Peach nodded. "She's asking about the same thing. If he doesn't tell her, I at least need to know from you. Come on." She sauntered to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Daisy. "Please. We're cousins. Family. We need to discuss things like this."

...

...

"O-Okay..." replied Daisy.

Peadh fixed her posture and listened closely.

"We...We were training, like I said we were. And then, he asked me if I..."

...

...

"If you...?"

"He...asked me if I liked him..."

...

...

...

"That's all?"

...

"What?" Daisy met Peach's eyes.

She was smiling a little. A little smirk was on her face. She was giggling. "Is that it? He asked you if you like him?"

Daisy blinked. "Uh...Uh-huh..."

"What did you say?"

"I just...got up and left, and, yeah."

Peach barked out a laugh. "Ahahahaha! Oh, Daisy! You're so funny. It's not that big of deal. Do you?"

"D-D-D-Do I w-what?"

"Do you like him, or do you not?"

...

...

...

Daisy looked back down at the floor. No way. There's no way she liked him. ...Or, did she? Does she like him and she just never knew it? Was he testing her? Was that just a subtle hint to his attraction? Does _he_ like her? Was he just joking around?

"I don't know."

...

...

The pink princess got off the bed and approached the door. She exited the room, leaving only her head in before closing it. "I think it'd be best to just pretend it never happened, okay? He might've not meant it. I'm going back to the others now. Lucina said she'll bring Dark Pit out back with the rest of us. See you soon." And so, she left Daisy to her own thoughts.

...

How did it even come to this? This whole time it was supposed to be the mission to make him crack a smile. Now she's here and freaking out over something stupid. ...Maybe what Peach said was right. Pretend as if it never happened, and it'll all go away. Things will go back to normal.

She took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress. Confidently, she exited her room and made her way to the back. Back outside.

On her way, she waved to a few fighters wandering around. One was Marth. When he spotted her, his face lit up. He stopped her and cleared his throat.

" _Ahem,_ Hello. My name is Marth. Your name is Daisy. It is nice to see you today. May I ask," he paused, checking her out, "Where is your friend?"

She took a single step back. Wow. "You're getting good, Marth!" She patted him on the back. "I gotta go now, though, sayonara!"

"Goodbye!"

She moved around him and hurriedly moved down the hall. She turned the corner and found the door that leads outside. She creaked it open slightly, trying to see if the coast was clear. Looks like it is.

She pushed it fully open and checked out what was going on. Currently, Duck Hunt & Mr. Game & Watch were playing a giant game of PONG with R.O.B and Pac-man. Two large rectangles were separated on both sides of the court, and a little pixelated ball bounced off the ground and the rectangles. There was another line used as a roof.

The Assist Trophies and a few other fighters were watching the game go on. Isaac was the scorekeeper. Giant hands of his flipped numbers to keep score. The fighters who were watching were: Peach, Lucario, Leaf, Palutena, Bayonetta, Incineroar, Roy, Lucina, Dark Pit, and Pit.

Daisy gazed at the enormous game going on. Looks like team Game & Watch was winning...anyway, she didn't have time for that. She saw Lucina and Dark Pit together. Lucina was chatting it up with him somewhere near a bench. Daisy began approaching them, that is, until Lucina suddenly leaned into him.

Daisy stopped. Lucina held her position like this for a few seconds. Then, her head moved away and averted to the floor.

...

...

Dark Pit turned to Lucina. He said something. Lucina shook her head.

...

What just happened? What did she just do?

Without thinking, Daisy opened her mouth. "Hey!"

Lucina jumped, startled. She looked back at Daisy for a second, then smiled. "Hey, Daisy."

Dark Pit didn't move.

"Hey, Lucina...what's...up...?" Daisy asked, her eyes constantly moving over to the angel. His head rested on his hand as he watched the PONG game.

"Nothing, actually," Lucina said. Then, she made finger movements that pointed to Dark Pit. Something about him being an idiot for asking that question earlier. Daisy nodded and giggled. The warrior-princess then took a step away from Dark Pit, allowing Daisy to take her spot.

Daisy smiled. She accepted.

...

...

Dark Pit felt something grab his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut as he endured the embarrassment. He knew exactly who was holding his hand.

...

"C'mon, don't give me that face," she said. "You're missing the game."

He sighed and opened his eyes. His entire face was red. "Y-Y-Yeah." Why is she doing this? Did she forget about what happened earlier? Is she just pretending it never happened? Why?

Moments went by as they awkwardly stood like this. R.O.B got smacked with the PONG ball. Daisy chuckled to herself at it. "Um," she started. "And, to...t-to answer your question..."

He looked at her.

She was smiling brightly. "Yeah."

...

...

He flushed. "Oh...you do, huh..."

...

...

His mouth began to twitch. Daisy tightened her grip on his hand. Far behind them, Palutena stood with Bayonetta, who sat crossed-legged on a chair. They, too, were grinning.

And so was he.

Finally, after too long, the corners of his mouth turned up. Dark Pit was smiling. Smiling like an idiot. He hid his face.

But she reached over and grabbed the side of his face. "Don't hide from me," she laughed.

"Stop," he said through his teeth, then nervously chuckling to himself.

"Come ooonnnn, live a little!" She pulled him into in an embrace. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. She sighed in relief as she looked to sky. "Mission complete."

Dark Pit didn't know what that meant. Even so, he was still grinning.

...

"Well then," Bayonetta said. "What did I tell you?"

"You were not wrong," Palutena admitted. "She is very good at that stuff."

Bayonetta slowly bounced her leg over the other. "Perhaps she could even convince that alien robot to take off its helmet."

"Doubt it."

"Well, whatever. Besides, she has already completed her mission. She can finally die happy. She has finally Tamed the Tyrant."


End file.
